


Getting to Okay (Together Through It All Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2020 [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik is a Sweetheart, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles gets to okay, post shooting. (A Together Through It All epilogue)Now with title graphic.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remixes 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Getting to Okay (Together Through It All Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together Through It All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087488) by [friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes/pseuds/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes). 
  * In response to a prompt by [friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes/pseuds/friendlyneighbourhoodteacakes) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> This is for my friend ofbrothersandteacakes. Hope you enjoy!

Charles couldn't have said when it happened. It certainly wasn't overnight. The first months at home had been a struggle, only Erik's steady presence and the kids' easy acceptance giving him strength to endure the realities of his new life, the myriad little indignities and aggravations that came with a life where _he couldn't feel his legs_

The twins were a joy. After their initial questioning, they had accepted the differences in their daddy. Accepted that it was Papa who would chase them around the yard, but Daddy who would give them wheelchair rides or sit on the grass with them and hunt for treasures in the long blades.

Lorna had a little more trouble at first, a few times crying that she wanted her old Daddy back, that he just needed to try harder to walk. Charles had had tears in his eyes as he'd explained that nothing would let him walk again, that he'd never _feel his legs again_.

There were moments he hid even from Erik, or tried to. The exhausting routine that just getting showered and dressed now was. The muscle spasms that sometimes threw him out of his chair, and the struggle to pull himself up after. The consequences of not rigidly adhering to his bladder and bowel management program. He suspected Erik knew anyway.

There were so many minefields to navigate. Friday nights. Going back to work. Intimacy, when _he couldn't feel his cock_.

Especially at first, he feared it would be too much for Erik, that he would come to resent Charles for all the ways, big and small, that their lives had changed. But Erik remained steadfast.

Oh, they argued. What couple didn't. But Erik was always quick to bring Charles a cup of tea and his favorite biscuits, a silent offer of apology while Charles was still stewing in anger.

Not that Erik was coddling Charles, or cutting him slack because of the paralysis. No, he could be a right bastard about letting Charles struggle through most daily tasks on his own.

And that was good.

Day by day, things began to get easier, so gradually Charles hadn't even noticed. Mornings were less of a chore, until the morning Charles realized getting ready took him scarcely longer than he had before the shooting.

Learning to drive again, at first terrifying, living on the edge of panic, sure that he would be dragged from the car, unable to escape because _he couldn't feel his legs_. A fear that never entirely went away, but became more manageable every time he got behind the wheel and nothing happened. And eventually, driving with the hand controls felt as natural as driving with his feet once had.

Even navigating their love life. They learned together what would make Charles' body respond, and if sex between them was a bit different now, that didn't mean it wasn't still bloody fantastic. It was with Erik; that was all that mattered.

So it was just a few weeks after getting past the one-year anniversary of the shooting, where he'd wanted to do nothing but stay in bed all day but had instead gotten up and gone to the park with Erik and the kids, that it hit him. He was okay.

He was okay, in a world where _he couldn't feel his legs_.

He was staring out their bedroom window, tears trickling down his cheeks, when Erik found him. "What's wrong, _Schatz_?" He came to Charles, set steadying hands on his shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm okay. I've made it to okay."

Erik, bless him, understood at once. He kissed the side of Charles' neck and murmured, "That's wonderful. How 'bout we work on fantastic now?"

Charles could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
